Zuda Comics
| footnotes = | intl = }} Zuda Comics is DC Comics' webcomics division. The creation of this division was announced in press release on July 9, 2007Initial Press Release and the first line-up went live October 30.First ten Zuda contestants named, Newsarama, October 24, 2007 Competition Zuda has competitions that are open for comic creators to submit their own eight page comics, each month ten are selected to compete. Users can vote for their favorite and the winner receives a contract to continue their comic on Zuda with 52 more pages. When the contract is filled, if the comic is liked enough it can be renewed for an additional "season". Occasionally an "instant winner" is chosen to receive a contract without having to compete. In July 2008 an "invitational" was held where some well liked comics that had not won were invited to back to compete with an additional eight pages. Editorial board The Zuda editorial board consists of: *Paul Levitz - PublisherTalking Zuda with Paul Levitz, Newsarama, July 9, 2007ZudaComics Posts Contracts - Submissions Are A Go, interview with Paul Levitz, Newsarama, September 21, 2007 *Richard Bruning - SVP-Creative DirectorDC Announces Zudacomics.com, interview with Ron Perazza and Richard Bruning, Newsarama, July 9, 2007 *Ronald Perazza - VP of Creative Services *Kwanza Johnson - DC Comics Online Editor *Nika Denoyelle - DC Comics Online Assistant Editor *Dave McCullough - DC Comics Online Technology Editor Titles Instant winners There are currently eight instant winners: * Bayou by Jeremy Love and Patrick Morgan[http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=134156 Jeremy Love's Bayou Named as Zuda's First "Instant Winner"], Newsarama, October 25, 2007 * The Night Owls by Peter Timony and Bobby TimonyZuda Comics Names The Night Owls as Newest Instant Winner, Newsarama, December 14, 2007 * Street Code by Dean Haspiel * The Imaginary Boys by Carlos López Bermúdez * I Rule The Night by Kevin Colden * Bottle of Awesome by Andy Belanger and Ian Herring * LaMorte Sisters by Tony Trov, John Zito and Christine Larsen * The Puppet Makers by Molly Crabapple and John Leavitt Competition winners There are currently twenty-three contest winners: *''High Moon'' by David Gallaher and Steve Ellis, with lettering by Scott O. Brown[http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/8/High-Moon-from-Zuda-with-David-Gallaher David Gallaher's High Moon Wins Zuda], It Came Out on Wednesday, October 25, 2007 *''Pray for Death'' by Nicholas Doan and Daniele SerraCOMMENTARY TRACK: "Pray For Death", Comic Book Resources, June 13, 2008 * Supertron by Sheldon Vella * Road by Eddie Sharam * The Black Cherry Bombshells by Johnny Zito, Tony Trov, Sacha Borisich & Alex Bruno * Melody by Ilias Kyriazis * Dual by Michael Walton * Re-Evolution by Gustavo Higuera-Invitational Winner- * Celadore by Caanan Grall * Gulch by Matt White and Gabe White * Blood Hunter by Loren Meyer * Azure by Daniel Govar * Extracurricular Activities by Rory McConville * Devil's Wake by Dean Hsieh * Safe Inside by zerocalcare * The Hammer by Sam Little, mrgodon, robbery237 & Steve Steiner * Deadly by Foz * Earthbuilders by cuervoscuro, RGLlarena, Axel & sobreiro * Lily of the Valley by oysterboy & HarleyQuinn * Sidewise by Dwight L. MacPherson & iggynore * RockStar by zsabreuser * Absolute Magnitude by writer Robert Burke Richardson, artist Martin Morazzo & lettering by Quen TangDC Comics signs on U of A alumni, The Gateway, September 10, 2009 * Goldilock by Adam Lucas Print Jeremy Love's Bayou was the first Zuda Comic to be printed in June 2009. High Moon was printed in September of 2009. Reception Although greeted with interest by the webcomics community, concern arose over contracts and copyrights. The initial announced line-up of talent included no prominent webcomics creators, prompting Todd Allen at Comic Book Resources to opine, "The vast majority of the creators here have already done print comics. Multiple print comics for the most part, and the majority go back a few years. ... This does not look like ushering in a new generation". He conceded, however, "that they’ve lined up some strips with professional pedigree for the first batch".[http://www.comicbookresources.com/columns/index.cgi?column=follies&article=2913 Zuda's established talent search], Comic Book Resources, October 25, 2007 References External links * Official website * Interview: DC's Web Comics Imprint, IGN * The Opening Team: Talking to the First Wave of Zuda Creators, Newsarama, November 1, 2007 * Comic, webcomic pros respond to Zuda, Newsarama, July 11, 2007